The world we live in
by MamaMau5
Summary: Raven Hill, a twenty three year old woman from Georgia led a normal life. Going to college, trying to get her degree. She came home for the summer, hoping her summer in Georgia would be a good one this year. But her homecoming was not as pleasant as she wanted it to be. Learning about the walkers, and what happend. She must deal with the situation with her only family. Twd fan fic.
1. Chapter 1

Survival. That's all that came to my mind. Protecting my younger brother, and mother. Dad already turned. I was the one who had to shoot him. It took all of my brothers strength to restrain mom from walking over to dad.

"He'll snap out of it, Raven! Don't shoot him! I beg of you, your father is still there!" She screamed over and over at me.

My mind was racing, as my once father was walking over, gurgling, wanting to devour our flesh.

"I have to do this, mom! He is not dad anymore!" I shouted at her.

Dad was close to me. Reaching his decayed arm at me.

"Run! Get out of here!" I screamed.

My younger brother, Zachary grabbed my mom, and started running away. "No!" She screamed.

The madness of the situation hit me hard. My dad was a mindless walker, who didn't love me. He didn't know who I was. Tears streamed down my face, as I loaded my father's cowboy repeater. I turned the safety off, and looked My daddy in his mindless eyes one last time.

"God bless you, daddy. Please forgive me." I whisperd.

I aimed right between his eyes, and I pulled the trigger. His body hit the ground, and he was dead. I killed my dad. I had to. To protect them. He would do the same if it was mom. I walked away from my dad's corpse, and met my mom and brother at our old house. Zachary was rocking mom back and forth, running his fingers through her she wept like a mad man.

"Everything's gonna be alright, mama. Just have faith." He whisperd to her.

Mom was hysterical, crying and screaming.

I knelt by her, and politely asked, "momma, you have to be quiet. You'll attract more walkers. Daddy's in a better place now, okay? I know it hurts, but we'll get through this together. I promise." I said, and hugged her.

Momma stopped crying, and passed out. She fell into a deep sleep.

"I'll carry her in." My brother said, and carried her inside.

I stayed outside for awhile, trying to calm down. Reality hit me hard. Dad was dead, mom gone insane, and the world was falling apart. Surviving this, is not going to be easy.


	2. Chapter 2

Zachary laid mom down in her bed, and kissed her goodnight. Mom was still muttering dads name, as she softly cried herself to sleep. I knew so much and yet again i knew so little. I don't know what the world is becoming. I've no clue what I'm supposed to do anymore. all that I know is I have to keep my family safe and I'll do anything to keep them safe. My mother and My brother are the only two people i have left my life.. if I lose them I wouldn't know what to do with myself. I cannot loose them like I lost my father. Survival is what's crucial for us. While I was watching my mother, I thought of a safer place we could go. I only knew few places, but they were all over run by walkers. There was the jail, but the last I knew the prison was over ran as well. My brother boarded up all our Windows, and both the doors. But those won't last long, and I had to find a place for us to go.

My brother walked in the room, and sat next to me in dad's rocking chair. "What are we going to do? Moms losing her mind by the hour since the world went to shit.." Zachary said weakly.

I looked at him, and grabbed his hand. "We can't lose faith. We have to stay strong, and support mom through her sickness. Besides, I know a place that might be safer then our house. Those boards won't last long, you know?" I said.

My brother was a tall, Brown eyed, black haired 17 year old. He was strong like dad, but stubborn like mom. He was very muscular, and was the quarter back on the high school football team. All the girls loved him. But the school was over ran during school hours. According to him, he was the only survivor in the entire district. He was cold hearted towards others, but not to mom and I. He has a soft spot for mom, considering he was Her only son

. He gave me a look, and said "What place?"

I sighed, and said "The prison.. I'm not sure if it's over run or not, that's the problem." I said to him, sadly.

He didn't say anything. He just watched mom sleep. I sighed and said "Zach, you should get some sleep. I'm going to pack our stuff, we'll leave tomorrow for the prison." I said.

"Alright, goodnight." He said.

"Night, Zachary." I said. I watched him leave the room. I sighed, and got up to pack.

That night, I packed everything while Zachary and my mother were sleeping. I wanted them to be well rested for tomorrows journey. I packed mom's clothes, and some pictures of our family. We were low on ammunition and we each had a gun, but i had my bow and dad's pistol. my bow and pistol meant me and my family's survival and it meant everything to me. Weapons, ammunition, food, water was scarce. there's barely any supplies anywhere. After I packed our stuff, I went to my room, and tried to get some rest. I layed down on my bed, and sighed. Tomorrow was going to be a big day.

That night, I barley got any sleep, thinking about killing dad, and what would happen tomorrow. After a wrestless night, morning finally showed up. I woke to mom standing in my door way. I yawned and said "Hey momma. We're going to leave home today." I said.

Mom didn't respond, she only groaned. To my horror, mom was a walker. I screamed, and grabbed my pistol from my nightstand, and I shot her. Zachary ran in my room, and found mom dead. He looked down the stairs and saw the door wide open. There had to of been at least 8 walkers.

"FUCK!" I screamed, and grabbed our bags.

My brother shot the walkers in our house, and we ran downstairs. I stabbed the remaining walkers, and ran out the door with Zachary. We got in mom's car, and slammed the door, and sat in the seats.

"Fucking shit!" I screamed. Zachary just looked emotionless. He said nothing the whole time. I threw our bags in the back of the car, and drove off. I tried calming down, so I looked to the scenery. I loved the scenic drive on our way to the prison. Much trees and flowers. I wanted to stop and observe them, but I didn't. Zachary slept the whole way there. Poor brother. He was tired out. I should be tired, but my adrenalin pumping made me stay wide awake. After a long 23 mile drive, the prison was right in front of us. It was a sight for sore eyes. There weren't many walkers, but there are enough for us to kill. I saw some cars up at the prison, and I though it was strange. Were there people living in the prison? Suddenly, 3 men came out of nowhere, and pulled open our car doors, and grabbed us. We barley had time to react. Before I knew it, I was on the ground, and a man had a gun pointed at me and my brother

"Who the fuck are you all?" Asked a shaggy haired man.

"We were just seeing if the prison was over ran. I'm sorry, we didn't know!" I yelled as my voice shook.

The man pulled me up, and observed me. "You never answered me! What's your all's names?" He yelled.

"I'm Raven Hill, and that's my brother Zachary hill. Please, were just looking for a place to stay. I'm 23 years old, I'm capable of working, we can earn our keep. W already lost our mom and dad, and I just wanted to protect my baby brother. Please, please let us stay." I whimperd to the man.

He rolled his eyes, and held out his hand. "My name's is Daryl Dixon. He is Glenn, and that's Herschel." Said Daryl. Glenn and Herschel nodded their heads towards me and My brother.

"Pull your car up. We will take you to Rick. He'd love to meet you." Daryl said.

I sighed, and got in my car. "I don't like these people, Raven." Zachary said. Gruffly.

"Well, it's Better then staying at home." I said as I shifted the car from park to drive. Hopefully these people will change our lives.


	3. Chapter 3

We drove up to a gate. A child and a woman opened the gate, letting us in. I parked, and let out a sigh. I jumped out of the car, and grabbed out bags, but then Daryl ripped them out of my hands, and walked away.

"Hey! What are you doing, those are my bags!" I shouted, and ran towards him.

He turned around, and gave me a glare, saying "We have to look through these first. You should get gone, and talk to Rick, ya hear me?" He said glaring hostility in my eyes.

"Daryl. Knock it off." Said a man.

"Mkay Rick." He said, and looked away, rummaging through our stuff.

"My name is Rick Grimes. We have room for two, if you'd care to stay. Are you good with weapons?" Rick asked.

"My bow, and pistol. I can learn quickly." I said.

Daryl looked at me when I said the word bow and he scoffed. "Hmm. Daryl, wanna taker her out for some target practice?" Rick asked him.

Daryl rolled his eyes, and said "Whatever. Why do I always have to take the newbies?" He groaned.

"Prick.." I mumbled under my breath.

"What d'ja say?" Daryl said, closing in on me.

My breath was taken away, when he closed in, I could feel his chest moving as he breathed deeply.

I was speechless, and like a fool, I said "Nothing. I- I said Nothing."

Daryl laughed, and said "Okay. Sure." And got on his motorcycle.

He was wearing a leather jacket, a worn t-shirt, and jeans. He was muscular, and tall. Brown Hair, and blue eyes. He was gorgeous, and already I was head over heels for him. "You comin' or what?" He said.

I broke out of my trance, and said "Oh, yeah. Okay." I grabbed my bow and pistol from my brother, and he said "What about me?" Rick put his hand on Zachary's shoulder, and said "Come with me. Let's shoot off the guard tower, okay?" Zachary nodded, and walked with Rick.

I got on the back of his motorcycle, and he started it, and He drove out of the prision gates. "So, raven, what's your story, hun?" He asked.

I was stunned when he called me hun. I was most definitely not prepared for that one. "Well, I'm from Georgia. I was born in South Carolina, though. My brother and I are the only ones left in my family.. momma and Dad turned. It broke my heart. I didn't want them to leave so early. " I said.

Daryl groaned. "Well, princess, this is the new world. Gettin' hurt a couple times is gonna make you stronger, I guarantee."

I scoffed, and said "Please, don't call me princess.." I said.

"Then don't call me a prick!" He responded.

"You said you didn't hear me, you liar!" I said back.

"Shut up. Please. It's bad enough I have to take a newbie out shootin' so just shut up!" He yelled.

I didn't say another word.

I saw a walker in a field, and took this opportunity. "Watch this." I said. I quickly got my bow out, drew my arrow. I squinted at the walker and focused.

"No way in hell, you're gonna make that." He said.

"Watch me." I said, and released my arrow.

The arrow flew in the air, and it hit the walker, right in the head. He looked, and smiled. "Damm girl, I'm impressed."

I smiled smugly, feeling proud of myself. "Daddy didn't raise no fool. I was taught how to shoot when I was 5."

Daryl laughed, and said "He sure didn't. Especially since you can shoot like that!" Daryl stopped his motorcycle, and got off.

He took off his helmet, and shook his head, trying to get his hair out of his face. I sat there in awe, secretly hoping he would take his shirt off, but I was a fool for thinking that.

"I don't think we need to practice.. that thing you did back there was pretty impressive. Let's go back, huh?" He said.

I nodded my head, and got back on. He drove off, and I looked at the scenery. I loved the woods, an the the tall trees an the never ending was home to me. Suddenly, a truck was gaining up on us. Daryl turned around. His face went cold, and he said " Fuckin' shit."

"Who is that?" I asked.

"The governor..." He responded.

He revved up the motorcycle, and said "Hold on to me.. we're gonna go for a little ride." I

wrapped my arms around his chest, feeling secure. Just touching him sent electricity thought out my entire body. I couldn't believe I was madly in love with a man I just met. Daryl suddenly sharply turned the corner, trying to lose the governor. But, he chased us in high pursuit. The governor gunned his truck to go faster, and he was right on our tail. I turned to look at him, and I saw him bring out a pistol.

"Daryl! He's got a gun!" I screamed.

He looked back and saw that he did have a gun, and he said "Don't be STUPID! Shoot his tires, quickly!" He yelled.

I quickly got out my dad's pistol, and shot at his tire, blowing it out, and ruining it. That still didn't stop him, and he shot at Daryl's motorcycle tire. It blew out, and Daryl slowed down, saying "fuck FUCK FUCK."

He stopped, and so did the governor. I could see the prison from here, so in case they needed to run, i knew where I needed to go. The governor grinned as he stepped out of the truck.

Daryl quickly withdrew his bow, and yelled "What do you want, you worthless scum?" He yelled. The governor laughed, and replied "An eye for an eye." He said. I saw him withdrawal his pistol. He fired it, and shot Daryl in the arm. Daryl fell to the ground, and screamed.

"NO!" I yelled, and ran to him. He was panting, and there was a bullet hole in his arm. I took off my jacket, and wrapped it around his arm, and cried. "Darly, talk to me.." I said.

"I-im here. Don't worry." He said.

The governor was standing over me, and laughed. "Never Seen your gorgeous face.. who might you be?" He asked, and grabbed me by the neck.

He was choking me, and I tried to get out of his grasp. "L-LEAVE HER ALONE!" Daryl screamed, as he tried to get up. The governor loosend his grip, and He saw cars coming down the hill. It was the people at the prison.

"Fuck." He said.

He tied my hands, and left Daryl to die. "You fucking ass! Let me go!" I screamed, as he dragged me to his truck.

"Shut up!" He said, and struck me on the head. He threw me in the back, and put it in reverse, and drove away quickly. This is not good.


	4. Chapter 4

( sorry it took soo long for me to update! I've been really, really busy :c but here it is! Chapter 4!)

(Daryl's point of view.)

I remember being shot. I remember the look in her eyes when I hit the ground, screaming in pain. I remember her rushing to me, crying, giving me aid. Then that son of a bitch took her right from me. I tried getting up, helping. But I couldn't. I just couldn't. I was too weak. I was losing blood. Rick, Maggie, and Glen rushed over to me. Herschel and Glen lifted me off the ground. I wasn't very stable.

"What happend, Daryl? Where's raven?" Rick asked.

I rememberd her being taken, and I sobbed.

"She wa-as taken. I tried.. I tried.." I replied, weakly.

"Were going to get you help. You're gonna be okay, you hear me? We will find raven, I promise. We'll bring her back, safe and sound. I swear." Rick said, trying to comfort me.

I cried, and cried. And I told myself "Man up. Why are you crying? You just met, and you already love her. Stop being a baby." But my heart told me different. I care for her, even if she doesn't know it. After awhile, I eventually passed out from the pain. I woke several hours later in a daze. My head was heavy, and I felt tired. Rick was sitting in a chair, not too far from me. He got up, and helped me up.

"How do you feel, Daryl?" He asked me.

I gave him a look, and said "I feel like kicking the governor's fucking ass."

Rick nodded in agreement. "Were going to go after him, when the time is right. Glen and Herschel went looking for them, and the town where the people use to be was just overran with walkers, and was abandoned."

I groaned in anger. I was so pissed that he had the nerve to take her away from me. "I won't sleep until she's back." I replied, and got up.

I looked at my arm. It was wrapped up, and very sensitive. I barley touched it, and I winced in pain.

"Did you guys ever see where they went?do you have any clue?" I asked.

Rick shook his head no. "I'm sorry, Daryl.. I wish we did." He said. My anger was rising. It was now my job to make sure she comes back safe.


	5. Chapter 5

(Raven's point of view.)

I was thrown in the pickup truck. I hit something, and it cut my arm. I tried getting up, but couldn't. He had me tied good, and there was no way of escaping this. I accepted the fact, and calmed down. Angry tears were streaming off my face. Why? Why did he have to do this? I don't even know if Daryl was alive or dead. I felt sleepy.. but I can't sleep. Not now. What would he do to me? I didn't want to find out, so I stayed awake. After what seemed to be a long time, the truck stopped. I looked up, and saw a house. The house looked old, but liveable. He grabbed me, and threw me over his shoulder, and carried me inside. I wriggled out of his grasp, and fell on the floor.

He laughed, and said "Resistance is unnecessary, woman."And cut my legs free.

I scrambled up, and looked at him. He had black-brownish hair. He had an eye patch. Khaki pants, and a t-shirt. I was panting. I was worn out, but I had plenty of adrenaline pumping through me.

"Why?" I asked angrily. "Why did you do this?!"

He cocked his head to the side, and walked towards me, pressing me against the wall. My face was only inches away from him. I could feel his breath, and him breathing.

He laughed gently, and brushed a stray hair from my face, and whispered "you know how long it's been since I've been in the presence of a beautiful woman like you?" He said, and put his hands on my hips, and kissed me gently.

"Fucking dog!" I yelled, and kicked his legs, trying to get away.

He pushed me onto the floor, and kissed me all over. He took off his shirt, and ripped off mine.

"Don't touch me!" I screamed.

"Shut the fuck up!" He yelled, hitting me across the head.

I kicked him in his crotch. He winced, and got off of me, as he rolled on the ground. I got up, and wriggled my hands free, and took his pistol, and car keys, and ran outside. His truck was parked near the barn, which was a few yards away. I started to run towards his car, and he came outside. He sprinted towards me, and I ran faster. I opened his car door, and quickly started it. But it wouldn't start.

"Fuck! Come on, come on!" I screamed.

He was at the door, and he opened it. I punched him in the face, and the car started. I put it in drive, and gunned it out of there. I saw in the rearview mirror, him standing up. After that, I didn't look back. I was free. I laughed with joy, and smiled. I was heading back. I looked at the scenery, and it calmed me. The view was beautiful, and it reminded me of my childhood, when mom would take us for a picnic in the field. We had a perfect view of all the trees in Georgia. It makes me smile. I think of momma, and start to cry a little.

"She's in a better place now, raven. Remember that." I said to myself, trying to reassure me.

The sun was setting, and I saw the prison. I smiled, and breathed out a sigh of relief. There were two people at the gate, and they aimed their guns at me. I jumped out of the truck, showing them it was me. Glen and Herschel smiled, and greeted me with a hug.

"She's back!" Glen yelled.

People were running down to the gate to see me. Rick and Maggie greeted me with smiles and hugs.

"Did you..kill him?" Rick asked.

"No.. I should've.. but I didn't." I replied.

"Let's get you up to the prison.. Daryl's been planning a battle to get you back, and worrying his ass off." Rick said.

I was shocked. Daryl was worrying. About me. I smiled, and walked with Rick.


	6. Chapter 6

I was angrily walking around the prison, loading my bow and arrow, ready to kill. Glen replaced my tire on my motorcycle, and I'm grateful for that. I went outside, ready to go and kill the governor, When suddenly, I heard glen yell "she's back!" And I looked up. And I'll be dammed, there she was. She was a beautiful woman. Blue eyes, black hair. Wasn't skinny, but she wasn't fat either. She was perfect.I ran to the gate, and I couldn't help, but cry. She was safe. I opened the gate, and threw my arms around her. "I wa.." I cleared my throat, and let go of her. "I'm glad you're back, Raven." I said sharply, and walked away.

(Raven)

I couldn't believe he did that. He hugged me, then unhugged me.. I was hurt. I had just come home, and he doesn't even care.

"Lets get you inside. You look a bit beat up.. Oh and.. What happend to your shirt?" Rick asked.

I looked down, and noticed I was in nothing but my bra. I squeaked in embarrassment, and ran inside the prison. I went to the cell block, finding Daryl, and Carl sitting at the table. Daryl looked at me, then looked away. I sighed, and went into my cell room. I got out one of the bags with clothes in it, and grabbed a tank top. I quickly put it on, and breathed deeply, then let it out. I went to leave, and Daryl was in my room.

"I'm sorry I was so cold to you. I didn't mean too.. I just.." He sat down, on my bed, and shook his head.

I looked at him with concern, and said "What's wrong, Daryl?"

(Daryl)

I sat on her bed. My mind was rushing, and I didn't really know what to say. She looked down on me, with her big blue eyes. She sat down next to me, and took my hand.

"Whatever you have to say, just say it. I'm here to listen." She said.

I scoffed, shaking her hand out of mine, and got up angrily, and yelled "I CAN'T DO THIS AGAIN! I JUST CAN'T! I'M MADLY IN LOVE WITH YOU, AND I HATE IT!" I screamed in agony.

She had her hand to her eyes were swelling with tears. I realized I took this too far. I was a complete jerk to her.

"I.. Raven. I'm sorry.. I just don't know what to feel.. I can't get close to someone again.. then ending up losing them.. I just can't bear the pain.. I'm sorry. I shouldn't of yelled at you." I said sadly, skiing back down to the bed.

(Raven)

He just confessed to me, that he was in love with me.. I honestly don't know what to say to him. I just stood there with tears in my eyes. I sighed, collecting myself, and said "Daryl.. It's okay. I know how it feels to be close to someone, then losing them.. My mom and dad turned. I loved them with all my heart. I was the one who shot them both. This world is going to shit, Daryl. We're gonna be faced with hardships, and losing others. It's a part of life. I said, looking at him.

He looked at me, and sighed. "This world has gone to shit, hasn't it? I still feel like a jerk for yelling. I'm sorry." He said, apologizing.

"It's okay, Darly. It's good to release your anger once in awhile." I said, sort of using my therapy skills.

"So, what were you before the world went to hell?" Darly asked.

I smiled, and said "I was a college student. I was working on becoming a therapist for children, adults, and elders with mental illness. Which might come in handy around here. I could tell that Rick is mentally disturbed in some way."

Daryl shook his head yes, saying "He lost his wife. She had a baby, and died."

I looked down at the floor, and said "That.. that's terrible."

"A prime example of why I don't _want_ to be in love." He said, getting off the bed. "I don't want, nor need the heartache that comes with love."

I walked over to him, saying "You can't help who you love, Daryl."

He shot me a dirty look, scoffed, and said "Can too." And walked out of my room.

I shook my head in disbelief. How can he be such a jerk sometimes, then be the biggest sweetheart? I sighed, walking out of the room, trying to find something I could do. I went outside to find my brother and Rick out picking vegetables.

"Are you new around here?" A voice asked.

I turned around to find a woman with white hair, very skinny, and frail looking. "Yes, ma'am. What's your name?" I said.

"I'm Carol. And you are raven?" She asked.

"Yes, I'm raven. Could I help you with something?" I asked.

"No. I was just wanting to meet you. Rick is _awfully generous_ letting two more people in. It's not like we have enough people to worry about." She spat at me, walking away.

I laughed, and said "It was nice meeting you too!" In a sarcastic tone.

She stopped, turned around, and said "What can you even do?" She asked hastily.

"If you must know, I was a college student, majoring in Psychology. I was planning on Being a therapist. So, I might be useful as a therapist." I paused as a grin went across my face. "What can you do? Cook?" I said jokingly.

"You watch yourself." Carol said, glaring hostility at me, "Your smartass attitude won't get you anywhere in life."

I chuckled, saying "What life Carol? Look around you. Does it look like it matters how I talk? Seriously. The only person with an attitude around here is YOU. You actually had the balls to basically say that my brother and I aren't welcome around here, when you just met me. You have no idea what kind of person I am, Carol. You need an attitude adjustment, not me." I yelled at her, glaring right back at her.

She angrily sighed, and walked away. She had nothing else to say, and I was glad. I y I rolled my eyes, and walked away, going to my brother and Rick in the garden. I had to get my mind off of her, and fast.


End file.
